Hulk! Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Ronald Jenkins Other Characters: * The Press * Protestors * Mohegan Point Power Plant staff Flashbacks: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * Mohegan Point ** Nuclear Power Plant * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = This Man Tell Hulk What to Do! | Synopsis2 = An interview with Ken Johnson the creator and executive producer of the Incredible Hulk television series. | StoryTitle3 = Lethal Lovlies | Synopsis3 = An art portfolio drawn by Bruce Patterson featuring the many female cast members who have appeared in the pages of Hulk-related comics over the years. | Appearing3 = Pinups: * Bereet * Red Guardian * Hellcat * Valkyrie * Casiolena * Jarella * The Harpy * Moonstone | StoryTitle4 = A Long Way To Dawn | Writer4_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler4_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker4_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Colourist4_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer4_1 = Jim Novak | Letterer4_2 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = Lynn Greame | Editor4_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis4 = Following Moon Knights life-or-death battle with the Hatchet Man, his lover Marlene Alraune has been brought into the hospital after accidentally being shot by police and gored by the Hatchet Man's ax. With Marlene's condition being touch-and-go, the nurses tell Moon Knight that they won't know until dawn if she will survive the attack. With the police deciding to let Moon Knight off the hook for his vigilante activity, the masked hero decides to go out into the city. He helps out those less fortunate, however he is bitter and his mind keeps going back to Arlene. He stops a security guard from drinking on the job, doubting this will stop him from taking up the habit again the following night. He gives a homeless man money, but suspects he will only spend it on booze. He watches as a cab driver deflates one of his colleague's tires. Moon Knight responds by slashing his. Spotting a man overdosing on heroin, Moon Knight saves him from drowning in a fountain and calls an ambulance, but he doubts the man will ever kick the habit. He comes across a prostitute being scolded by her pimp. When he tries to get involved, the prostitute tells him to mind his own business. Lastly, Moon Knight stops in Central Park where he foils the mugging of a homeless man and hears about his troubled life. Later, Moon Knight returns to the hospital at dawn and learns that Marlene is stable is expected to recover and is thankful for that at least. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Nurse * Security guard * Two competing cab drivers * A drug addict * A prostitute and her pimp * A homeless man * Flashbacks: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Power Unchained * This story references nuclear accident at Three Mile Island which occurred on March 28, 1979. The narrative of the story suggests that this happened recently. All references to Three Mile Island should be considered topical references relative to the date of publication per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * This story tells an abridged version of the Hulk's origins as they were originally depicted in . It states that those events happened "Several Years Ago". Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, those events would have happened roughly five years prior to this story. The events of Incredible Hulk #1 were published in 1962 or "Year One" of the Modern Age while this story, published in 1980 falls under "Year Five". The Long Way To Dawn * This story identifies the Hatchet Man as Moon Knight's brother Randall Spector. However as revealed in this was actually an impostor put in place as part of a long running scheme implimented by the real Randall Spector. Continuity Errors Power Unchained * In the flashback depicting the origin of the Hulk, the Hulk is depicted as having green skin instead of grey as he was originally decpited in Incredible Hulk #1. This error is a technicality based on the fact that the change of the Hulk's skin color from grey to green between Incredible Hulk #1 and was for cheaper printing. This change in skin color was not made official continuity until the events of which was published many years after this story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}